1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a speaker device and an audio display device therewith, and more particularly, to a speaker device with vibration absorbing function and an audio display device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a notebook computer is equipped with a speaker device for generating sound, so as to enhance visual sense of the notebook computer in use, such as video display, computer game playing and so on. A conventional speaker device includes a vibration absorbing structure disposed on a periphery thereof and made of rubber materials or sponge materials. The vibration absorbing structure is for absorbing vibration generated by the speaker device as generating the sound, so as to reduce noise resulting from the vibration as the speaker device is generating the sound.
When the speaker device and a lower casing of the notebook computer is assembled, a conventional way is to screw the speaker device and the lower casing, so as to fix the speaker device on the lower casing. However, it requires not only additional screwing operation in manufacture, resulting in increase of labor time, but also additional screwing components, such as screws and so on, to screw the speaker device and the lower casing, resulting in increase of costs. As a result, the conventional speaker does not facilitate manufacture.
In addition, the conventional vibration absorbing materials, such as rubber materials, sponge materials and so on, have higher cost, and thus it disadvantages to decrease the costs in manufacture more. Moreover, the aforesaid rubber materials or sponge materials easily deteriorate due to environmental effect, such as organic pollutants, oxidization and so on, so as to affect vibration absorbing effect. Accordingly, it reduces product quality of the speaker device resulting from incapability of noise decrease.